Petrichor
by DovahFinn
Summary: Petrichor- the distinctive scent of rain on dry earth. (PHANfiction)


**A/N TIME AGAIN! WOOO PARTAY! ANYWAYS, I've recently become fascinated with the English language all over again! There's SO MANY INTERESTING WORDS THAT NOBODY SAYS ANYMORE! So, I've delved into the deep recesses of my language and pulled out my favorite words- then I realized, HEY! THESE CAN BE PROMPTS! So I'm going to be basing a lot of one-shots off of fancy English words nobody uses anymore that I like. I'll include a definition of each word, so don't worry, you won't have to resort to Google. (Or Bing. But who really uses Bing?) Anyways, they're all going to be separate fics. Not one big chaptered one. So, uh, yeah! ENJOY, MAH BABIEZ!~**

_Petrichor- the distinctive scent of rain._

* * *

A calm spring breeze blew through the open window of Dan and Phil's flat, wafting through the lounge where they sat playing Sonic. Phil whiffed the air as Dan kept angrily trying to get up a slope, ultimately failing and getting killed. Before he could cry out in anger, Phil cut him off.

"Do you smell that?" he asked, looking at the window. Dan sniffed the air, following Phil's glance to the window. It was a rare beautiful day outside, so naturally, they were playing video games inside.

"Smell what?" Dan asked, not smelling anything.

"I don't know what it's called- just smell the _air_," Phil stated like it was the most obvious thing ever. "Just smell the air," Phil repeated. Dan took another whiff and shrugged.

"I still don't smell anything, Phil. Are you sure you're not going nose-mental?" he joked. Phil rolled his eyes.

"No, I'm sure. I can smell it; It's going to rain," he stated. Dan scoffed.

"Are you kidding me? It's gorgeous outside! It's not going to rain, Phil. Why would you even say that?" Dan asked, disbelieving. Phil smirked.

"I can smell it," he said. Dan laughed, angering Phil a bit. "Fine, then. If it rains in the next two hours, we're walking to Starbucks in the rain and you're buying me something to drink and eat," Phil challenged. Dan rolled his eyes.

"And if it doesn't?" Dan asked. Phil smirked.

"I'll buy you the biggest thing of Maltesers I can get my hands on," Phil decided. Dan smiled, holding out his hand. Phil shook it.

"Deal."

Precisely one hour, thirty-two minutes and eighteen seconds later, Dan and Phil were walking down the road to Starbucks- in the rain. Dan tried to walk faster, complaining that his hair was going to curl, but Phil held him back.

"You promised me a walk, Dan, not a jog," he said, smiling. Dan pouted, but walked with Phil's hand in his. Dan looked up at the sky, curious.

"How did you know it was going to rain?" Dan asked for the umpteenth time. Phil sighed.

"I told you, Dan. I could smell it," he replied. Dan shook his head, unconvinced. "Dan.." Phil mumbled. Dan looked at him, surprised to see that Phil was blushing.

"What is it, Phil? Is something wrong?" he asked, worried. Phil shook his head.

"No, I just remembered something I've been meaning to ask you.." he mumbled. Dan smiled.

"Well, ask away," he chuckled, pulling Phil closer to him. Phil looked up at him, embarrassed to be asking such a cheesy question.

"How did you know.. that you wanted to be with me?" he asked. Dan was surprised, to say the least, but smiled because he knew the answer right off of the top of his head.

"Because you're you. And I know for a fact that I don't want to be with anyone else," he replied. Phil blushed, a smile spreading across his face.

"That's sweet."

**A/N: PEEKABOO! I SEE CLUE! I mean, uh, you. I see YOU. Not clue. I'm not Sherlock. Or Watson. Or whatsisface from Blue's Clues. I think. MAYBE I'm a creepy fangirl reincarnation of them that writes fanfiction about two British men!? ...Naah. ANYWAYS, was this okay? Too fluff? Not fluff enough? TELL ME IN THE REVIEWS AND YOU GET A VIRTUAL SPACE MONKEY! :D**

**P.S. Can you guys smell petrichor? I can, so I can always tell when it's going to rain, but SOME PEOPLE (aka my friends and family) think I'm crazy and psychic cuz 1. I'm smelling things that aren't there (puh-lease there's a technical term for it I thINK IT'S A THING) and 2. I can predict the weather. WEIRD. Anyways, love you guys. I HOPE YOU ENJOYED MY FICLET! :D**


End file.
